Ground Rules
by Xelaric The Nobody
Summary: -ALL IS FAIR IN LOVE AND WAR BUT HERE ARE THE GROUND RULES- Kitsune, Daichi, Yuki, and Tadese all go to the same boarding school in Fukishima, Japan. Kitsune is the spazzy geek, Yuki is the happy-go-lucky girl, Tadese is a chuckle factory and Daichi-Well,
1. Chapter 1

**Kurea-Chan: **Hi guys! It's me again, I bet you guys are sick of all my Teen Titans stories! I have, like, nine of them! But this is an original manga series I've been writing, and I decided to post it on fanfiction! Enjoy you guys!

* * *

Tunao Kitsune sat down at a empty lunch table. She was soon joined by her best friend, Habuto Yuki. Both girls were in their second year of high school.

Kitsune was a very shy girl, who stood at about five foot one. She had ginger hair that hid half her face. Square-lenses sat perched on her nose, allowing her horrible sight to be better. Her emerald green eyes darted around nervously.

Yuki was almost the complete oppisite; she was a very happy-go-lucky kind of girl. She had shoulder length icy-blue hair with sapphire eyes.

Yuki glanced around the cafeteria, and spotted a familiar figure. His blazing hazel eyes darted around the cafeteria, and shaggy black hair covered half his face. Blood red streaks wove their way between his black strands of hair. "Kitsune-chan," Yuki started loudly, "isn't that Tajiri-san, the guy you've had a crush on since we were in eighth grade?"

"Not so loud, Yuki-chan!" Kitsune's face reddened as she spazzed out. "I...I don't want him yo hear us!"

Suddenly, a boy with ash-blonde hair and bright blue eyes walked over to the two friends. "Hey girls, what's up?"

He happened to be Yuki's boyfriend, Ojiro Tadese. He was the same year as the two girls, and he was always acting silly.

"I'm going to our dorm, Yuki-chan," Kitsune stood up, grabbing her books and exited the cafeteria. Her face was still a deep red, as she wound her way in the halls. She rounded the corner and bumped into something. Or someone.

Kitsune fell over, now on her knees. Her glasses fell from her face and her books scattered everywhere. She quickly found her glasses and shoved them onto her face. Kitsune looked up, her emerald eyes widening.

Before her, stood Tajiri Daichi.

Her face must've turned twenty different shades of red as he held out his hand. "Need help?" a monotone coiled around his voice. She hesitantly grabbed his hand and he pulled her up with ease.

"I'm Tajiri Daichi," he said, again, a monotone disguised any feeling he had.

Kitsune's eyes widened the slightest bit more. "I...I know-I mean, I'm Kitsune!" she stammered.

Daichi cocked his eyebrow at her. "Right..." he said slowly. "Well, bye Kitsune-san."

In some other random hallway, Tadese and Yuki walked side by side.

"Hey Tadese-kun..." Yuki started.

"What's up?" he asked as they walked along.

"Are you friends with Tajiri Daichi-san?" she quickly asked him.

Tadese nodded and then cocked his head at her. "Yeah, why?"

Yuki sighed. "Kitsune-chan has had a crush on him and she's too scared to talk to him."

Tadese nodded slowly. "So, do you want me to talk to him?"

Yuki's face lit up with a smile. "Could you please? But don't mention her name, or she will _kill _me!"

"'Course! I actually share a dorm with him, so it'll be easy," he winked at Yuki, and pecked her cheek with a kiss. "See ya later, Yuki-chan."

Yuki said her farewell, and Tadese walked into his dorm. He greeted Daichi with a smile. "Hola mi amigo!"

"Uh, hi?" Daichi cocked his eyebrow at Tadese.

Tadese quickly looked at his desk. A flyer for a dance was on top of a pile of papers. The date for it read March fifteenth; tomorrow.

"Daichi-senpai, there's a dance tomorrow!" Tadese lit up.

Daichi sighed. "I'm not going I don't have a date..."

"That's ok! I found this really cut girl for yo-"

"Don't you have a girlfriend?" Daichi cut him off.

Tadese smacked his forehead and sighed. "Not for me-for you!"

Daichi's hazel eyes lit up in an angry flame. "If you set me up for a blind date, I swear to God..."

"Yup, I did!" Tadese's lips twitched into an evil smirk. Daichi lunged forward and grasped Tadese's neck.

"I am going to _murder _you!" he screeched. Tadese somehow got out of his grip, and evily smirked at his black-haired friend.

"Better get an outfit, it's a 'masquerade'."

**{...}**

Kitsune woke up the next morning to Yuki's voice. She rubbed her eyes and pushed her glasses onto the bridge of her nose. She stood up and walked over to Yuki.

"Really, Tadese-kun?! Oh she'll be so happy! Bye," Yuki hung up the phone and turned around. She jumped when she saw Kitsune standing behind her. Yuki placed her hand over her heart. "Geez, you scared me, Kitsune-chan!"

"Who's gonna be happy about what?" Kitsune ignored Yuki's statement.

"Guess who's got a date with Daichi-san?" Yuki smiled.

Kitsune's eyes widened. "No way! You got me a date with Daichi-san?!"

Yuki nodded happily and did a little happy dance. "You two are gonna look so cute together at the dance tonight! It's a 'masquerade'."

Kitsune contemplated this for a bit. "We can make my glasses into a mask. But I don't have any nice dresses..."

"You can borrow now of mine! I really don't mind if you do," Yuki exclaimed.

Kitsune smiled. "Yes!"

In Daichi and Tadese's dorm, things didn't go as smoothly.

Daichi scratched his head in confusion. "So, what do we wear to this, 'masquerade'?"

Tadese face-palmed and shook his head. "Oh geez...there's much you need to learn, young padiwan." Tadese paused to let out a sigh. "Just wear something nice. And remember, you gotta wear a mask."

"Well sorry, it's not my fault that I've never been on a date before," Daichi retorted.

Tadese narrowed his eyes. "It kinda is..." he mumbled, only for himself.

Daichi gave him the evil eye and slapped him. "Are you calling me unattractive?!"

"Ow, and no..." Tadese winced as he lightly caressed his now red face. He continued with another mumble, "But you might be abusive..."

"What did you just say?!" Daichi glared at him.

Tadese narrowed his eyes at him. "You know, I really hope you don't act like this around girls!"

"Me either..." Daichi sighed.

You see, Daichi had a very rough history with girls. The closest he ever got to one was when he was paired up with a girl for his lab partner in science class. He sighed as he pulled on a dress shirt.

Over by our two favorite girls, Yuki pulled on her mask and looked to Kitsune with a smile. Kitsune looked down at herself and sighed. She turned towards a mirror and gazed at herself. Kitsune let out another sigh.

"I look _really_ bad, Yuki-chan..." she looked at her feet.

Yuki placed her hand on her hip and gave Kitsune an are-you-kidding-me? look. "Kitsune-chan, to be honest, you look a heck of a lot better than me! At least you don't look like a ninja!"

Yuki was right; she wore a kimono-style dress that stopped about three inches above her knee. White boots covered her leg up to her knees, and her mask tied around her head, much like a ninja's mask.

Kitsune on the other hand, wore a simple pink dress that draped off one of her shoulders. A necklace with a heart pendant hung from her neck. Her glasses were decorated with black feathers.

"I guess you're right," Kitsune sighed.

Yuki pulled on Kitsune's arm. "C'mon, we should get going! It's almost eight!"

We now go to the rec hall, with lanterns hanging from the ceiling, casting a soft light down on the teens. A DJ was set up with a few speakers. Daichi nervously looked around, his eyes darting around under his mask. He looked to Tadese, who was also looking around, but for Yuki.

"Are you sure she's coming, Tadese-senpai?" Daichi asked, almost disappointed.

Tadese tried to fake cry. He glanced up at Daichi. "I find it sad that you doubt me," he paused as he spotted Yuki and Kitsune. He pointed to them. "Look, there they are!"

Yuki walked up to the two of them. "Hey guys!" She smiled brightly.

Kitsune hid behind Yuki, and she shyly glanced at Daichi. Tadese pulled her out from behind Yuki, and gently pushed her in front of Daichi. Her face turned beet red as she glanced up at him. Daichi's face also tinted a light shade of red as he looked at Kitsune.

"Daichi-senpai?" Tadese poked him.

Kitsune smiled shyly up at Daichi. "H-hi."

_He's here. He's actually here, _Kitsune thought, almost breathlessly. _And he's here for _me_._

* * *

**PRONUNCIATIONS~**

**Kitsune~ (Kit-soon-ay)**

**Yuki~ (You-key)**

**Tadese~ (Tod-eh-say)  
**

**Daichi~ (Die-chee)  
**

* * *

**Kurea-Chan: **I hope you guys liked this!

**Satoshi: **Uh, no. I hated this.

**Kurea-Chan: **Satoshi?! You're not even supposed to be here! Yet... Anyways, what'd you guys think? I really hope you guys liked this! Tell me your thoughts through a review! That will make me super happy! Would someone like to do the honors?

**Tadese: **Review please! :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Kurea-Chan: **Hi again! Here is chapter two of Ground Rules.

**Satoshi: **Nobody cares, Kurea-san.

**Kurea-Chan: **That's Kurea-_chan _to you, mister!

**Satoshi: **Let's just get this over with!

* * *

**Recap: _Kitsune, Yuki, Tadese and Daichi are all at the dance._**

**-Now-**

Tadese looked up at Daichi and smirked. "Are you..._blushing _Daichi-senpai?"

Daichi looked down at his feet. "Yeah, I-" he cut himself off, "I-I mean, _no_! What are you talking about?!"

Yuki looked at Kitsune and smiled. "Have fun, Kitsune-chan!" She walked over and joined Tadese.

"Kitsune?" Daichi looked over at Kitsune, and cocked his head at her. _Kitsune? _He asked himself. _Like _the _Kitsune I met in the hall? Oh boy..._

"Have fun you two!" Tadese smirked again. Yuki and Tadese walked away, leaving the two of them alone. Kitsune was blushing uncontrollably, as usual. She couldn't help it.

The DJ put on a slower song, and Daichi just wished that he could disappear at that moment in time. Daichi let out a fake cough, and looked away from Kitsune. "Do you...uh, want to dance?"

Kitsune looked up at him, her face displaying a small smile. "Sure."

Daichi gently pulled Kitsune towards him. Her face lit up in invisible flames, as she unsteadily wrapped her arms around his neck. Kitsune could feel two pairs of eyes settling on her and Daichi, and she knew Tadese and Yuki were watching from somewhere across the room.

_I know Yuki-chan is only trying to help, but she could leave me alone with him and not stare at us every five seconds, _Kitsune thought, irritably.

Kitsune shyly glanced up at Daichi; he was taller than she, and maybe it was because of the age difference. It was only a year, though.

She looked into the hazel depths of his eyes and shyly looked away, feeling her face continue to heat up. Daichi realized her shyness, and cocked is head slightly.

"Something wrong, Kitsune-san?" he asked.

She quickly shook her head "no". "N-no, Tajiri-san. I'm f-fine."

He smiled a bit. "You can call me Daichi, you know."

"Right, sorry."

Daichi, once again, smiled. He caught her face lighting up again. He slowly leaned over towards her.

Kitsune looked back up at Daichi and noticed that he was leaning over, getting closer to her. _Is he...is he trying to kiss me?! _Kitsune shrieked in her head.

Kitsune quickly but gently pushed against his chest, breaking them apart from their dance. She looked up at him and cocked her eyebrow. "W-what were you doing?"

Daichi blinked at her, dumbfounded. He realized that he hadn't meant to try and kiss her. _What _was _I doing? _Daichi asked himself. _You better think fast, Daichi and answer her..._

Daichi just stood there, unsure of what to do and or say. Kitsune sighed, and looked down at the floor.

"I'm...I'm going back to my dorm," she decided. With a final glance at Daichi, she dashed out of the room and down the hall.

Daichi just stood there in shock, but recovered quickly.

_Well, it's not like I have a crush on her... _Daichi reasoned in his head. _Or...do I? _No. _Why do I even need to ask myself that?_

Kitsune sat on her bed, practically spazzing out to her hearts content. Her face was bright red, as usual and her eyes were shut tight.

"I swear he was gonna kiss me!" she shouted to Yuki.

Yuki was spazzing out, too. "Why didn't you let him?!"

Kitsune looked up at Yuki, her brow lowering in guilt. "I didn't want anything to move _this _fast, Yuki-chan!"

Yuki smacked her forehead and shook her head. "Haven't you been waiting for this?"

Kitsune held up her finger to object, her mouth wide open. She realized that Yuki was right. "Oh man, Yuki-chan you're right!" Kitsune shouted and smacked her hand to her forehead.

**{...}**

Kitsune walked into science class the next day, and quickly sat down in her seat. The teacher stood at the front of the room, writing down the assignment on the board. She turned to the class and smiled.

"Alright, get into your groups and continue your experiments," she instructed the class as the bell rang.

All of a sudden, the door flung open. Heads turned to look at the person as he entered the room.

"Sorry I'm late!" he shouted to the teacher.

She turned to him and narrowed her eyes. She cocked her brow. "Oh, so you're the new student?" she asked him, curiously. "Satoshi, was it?"

Kitsune turned to look at him. He had light brown hair and bright hazel eyes that scanned the room.

The teacher sighed. "Go have a seat next to Tunao-san," she looked over at Kitsune. "She's over there."

Satoshi made his way to Kitsune and plopped down in the seat next to her. He smirked as he looked her up and down. "So, you're Tunao-san?" he asked, flirtatiously.

Kitsune blushed. "Yeah, but you can call me Kitsune if you want," she looked away from him. "We should start our experiment."

Kitsune reached for a vial and poured its contents into a flask. She felt Satoshi move closer, and he rested his hand on her shoulder. Kitsune blushed and looked at Satoshi. At the same moment, she dropped her vial and it cracked in half, spilling the rest of the contents.

_Why'd he do that?! He doesn't like me, does he? _Kitsune wondered in her head.

"Oops, sorry..." Satoshi smiled nervously.

She shrugged. "That's alright."

Satoshi stayed silent for a few moments. _This girl's a total dork_, he thought deviously. _Maybe I can get some good grades off of her._

Later that day, Kitsune sat with Satoshi at lunch. Daichi sat a few tables away, constantly flitting his gaze in their direction. He clenched his fists, tightly. "I don't like that kid..." he growled.

Tadese cocked his eyebrow at his friend. "Daichi-senpai, you don't even _know _him. How can you hate him?"

_I know him more than you think, _Daichi bit his lip to keep him from saying it. He decided that it was better if Tadese didn't know what happened between the two of them.

"Still...I don't like him," he slammed his fist down on the table and stood up. He casually walked past the table that Satoshi and Kitsune were sitting at. Daichi stayed a pretty good distance away, but stayed in earshot of their conversation.

"Do you wanna came to my dorm after lunch, Kitsune-chan?" a warm smile spread across Satoshi's face.

Kitsune giggled and her cheeks tinted bright pink. "Sure!"

Daichi clenched his fists again. He glanced at the two of them again before storming off. _How dare he ask _my _Kitsu-_ Daichi stopped, mid-thought. He felt his face grow warm, but continued. _I mean, Kitsune to come to his dorm?!_

The bell rang, and Satoshi and Kitsune walked alongside each other. Daichi quickly followed behind them, making sure to stay a good distance away. Satoshi walked up to a dorm and opened the door, letting Kitsune in. Daichi walked over to the dorm a few moments after the door closed. He leaned against the wall, folding his arms over his chest, listening to Satoshi and Kitsune's conversation.

"So Kitsune-chan...do you like anyone?" Satoshi's voice was just barely audible through the door.

"Actually...yeah. I-I do," Kitsune stammered.

_Wow, she already likes me? _Satoshi thought, trying to hide a smirk. He leaned over, closer to Kitsune, causing her face to lit up in a bright red. "Tell me," Satoshi whispered. "Who do you like?"

Kitsune instinctively backed away a bit. "W-why?"

"C'mon, just tell me!"

"Stop it, Satoshi-kun!"

Daichi heard Kitsune yelling at Satoshi, and he bust the door open. "She said-" Daichi looked at the two of them, his eyes widening. "To...stop...?"

* * *

**PRONUNCIATIONS~**

**Satoshi- (Suh-toe-she)**

* * *

**Kurea-Chan: **Oooh, drama! What do think will happen next?

**Tadese: **Well, that's all up to you, Kurea-chan.

**Kurea-Chan: **I am aware of that. Reviews please? They make me fell loved :3 Until next time!


	3. Chapter 3

**Kurea-Chan: **Hi again! I hope you guys are excited for drama to unfold!

**Daichi: **Can we just get this started so I can find out what happens between the two of them? {glares at Satoshi}

**Satoshi: **{nervously looks over at Kurea-Chan} Y-yeah, c'mon K-Kurea-Chan. Get this chapter started.

* * *

**Recap: Daichi was listening to Kitsune and Satoshi's conversation._  
_**

**-Now-**

"She said-" Daichi looked at the two of them. "To...stop?"

Daichi stood frozen, staring at Satoshi pressing his lips against Kitsune's. He felt his vision begin to blur a little as he stared at the two of them. Kitsune pushed Satoshi away from her and stared at Daichi in shock.

"D-Daichi-kun?" she stammered. Before anyone else could say anything, Daichi ran out of the room, a few tears cascading down his face.

Kitsune whipped around to face Satoshi, her emerald green eyes narrowing. "Look what you did!"

_So, I see she likes Daichi-kun..._Satoshi thought devilishly. _And he likes her...Maybe I can use her to make him jealous..._

Satoshi's brow slanted and he gave Kitsune an innocent look. "Do you...do you forgive me?" He whimpered.

"As much as I hate to say it..." Kitsune started, her face a deep red. "Yes."

"Good."

And our scene switches to Daichi, lying face first on his bed. He tightened his fists on the sheets, letting out choking sounds. He hadn't really cried before, but this wasn't the first time.

Daichi sat up, quickly wiping a few tears. He squeezed his eyes shut. "I knew it...she doesn't like me," he muttered to himself. "But I don't like her...or do I?"

Daichi thought for a moment, and hit his head against the wall. "Ok..._maybe _a little."

He heard footsteps coming from the other side of the room, and turned to see Tadese.

"What's wrong, Daichi-senpai?" Tadese asked worriedly.

Daichi quickly wiped his eyes with his arm, and shot Tadese a scornful look. "What do you mean?"

Tadese stared hopelessly at his friend. _Something's definitely not rit. He usually never cries...or shows any emotion, really, _Tadese thought.

We now go to Kitsune, who sits on her bed. She looked down at her feet. "I feel horrible..." she complained to herself. _Daichi-kun looked hurt, but I think I like Satoshi-kun. Ugh, I'm so confused! _she yelled out in her mind.

Yuki walked into the room. "Hey what's u-" she stopped, mid-sentence. "What's wrong?"

Kitsune sat silent for a few moments. She got up and walked over to a small table, grabbing a set of keys.

"I'm going to the bookstore..."

Kitsune pulled on a jacket and walked out the door, taking down her usual ponytail. Her hair fell to her waist, and bounced with every step she took. Kitsune walked out into the parking lot and climbed into her car.

**~Time Skip~**

Kitsune walked into the bookstore. This is what she always did when she needed to think.

Kitsune looked at some of the mangas, and reached for a "Soul Eater" volume. At the same time, someone else reached for the same volume, causing their hands to brush. Kitsune turned to see who else was reaching for it.

"Hey, I-" Kitsune stopped, and realized the figure.

It was Daichi.

"Daichi-kun?" Kitsune asked, surprised.

"Kitsune-san? I-I didn't even recognize you!" He exclaimed, equally surprised.

Kitsune felt her face warm up as she spoke. "Listen..."

She stopped because she heard footsteps behind her. She turned around to face a smirking Satoshi.

"Oh hey, Kitsune-_koi_," Satoshi emphasized the "koi", as he pulled her closer until their lips met.

She felt that his kiss felt forced. Kitsune glanced over at Daichi, and he looked hurt.

_There's that look again! _Kitsune exclaimed in her mind. Satoshi broke away from her, and smiled. "Come to my dorm tonight." And then he was gone.

Kitsune watched him as he walked away, and then turned to Daichi. He was looking at the ground.

"Please, stay away from him Kitsune-san," Daichi mumbled.

Kitsune cocked her head. "Why?"

"I don't trust him and I haven't head very good things about him," _and I want to protect you from his misgivings, _Daichi added inwardly.

"Do you even _know _him, Daichi-kun? Or are you just jealous?!" Kitsune snapped back at him without a moment's hesitation.

"Yes, I do kno-"

Kitsune wouldn't let Daichi finish. "Maybe _you_ don't trust him, but _I _do!" Kitsune couldn't believe that Daichi was trying to control her actions. "I don't need you telling me what to do, because last time I checked, _you_ weren't my father!"_  
_

Kitsune clenched her fist and stormed out, leaving Daichi behind. He stared, wide-eyed, after her. Daichi stood there in defeat. _Does she...hate me now? _He thought as the store's door closed behind her.

Kitsune was furious when she reached her dorm. But before she could open her door, Satoshi laid his hand on her's.

She turned around and tried to smile. "Hey Satoshi-kun."

"Why do you look upset?" he asked her, curiously.

Kitsune hesitated for a moment. "It's Daichi...I don't want to talk to him anymore."

Satoshi smiled warmly. "Well, you still have me," _for another week or so, _he added silently.

Now, it's the next day at lunch. Kitsune and Yuki are laughing their heads off at a story Satoshi had told the two of them.

"True story!" Satoshi exclaimed happily.

Footsteps suddenly sounded behind the group, and they all looked up to see Daichi. Daichi wouldn't let his gaze trail from Kitsune as he spoke.

"Hey guys..." he trailed off.

Kitsune glared at him and clung closely to Satoshi. Daichi sweat dropped and looked down at the floor, feeling utterly hopeless. Yuki noticed this.

"What's wrong Daichi-kun?" Yuki asked as she cocked her head at him.

Daichi didn't lift his gaze as he mumbled, "Nothing." _Other than slowly dying on the inside...I'm fine._

The bell rang, and they all got up and made their way into the hallways. Tadese appeared at Daichi's side randomly. Daichi watched as Satoshi and Kitsune walked through the hallway, hands interlocked. Satoshi shot Kitsune an evil stare when she wasn't looking.

"Did you see that, Tadese-sempai?!" Daichi screeched and nudged his friend hard.

"See what?" Tadese said as he looked in the direction that Kitsune and Satoshi had gone in.

"That look..."

"Dude, why are you stalking her?" Tadese asked as he cocked his brow.

Daichi waved his arms around, spastically. "I'm _not _stalking!"

Tadese blinked at him, his brow still cocked. "Then what do you call what you're doing?"

Daichi blinked and stared at Tadese for a moment. "Stalking!" he shouted, guiltily.

Tadese shook his head and waved his arms around. "What's with you this week?! You've been staying in bed, hitting your head on the wall and stalking Kitsune-chan!"

Small beads of sweat rolled down Daichi's face as Tadese's thinking face grew bigger. "Wait..." Tadese thought for a few more moments, and a look of recognition lit up his eyes. He pointed at Daichi. "You like her!"

* * *

**Kurea-Chan: **What'd you guys think?! Was there enough drama to last you 'Til the next chapter?

**Tadese: **Well, I dunno! It depends on how long the next chapter will take to type!

**Yuki: **I sure hope it's soon!

**Kitsune: **Agreed!

**Kurea-Chan: **Alright, alright! Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Reviews are appreciated :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Kurea-Chan: **Howdy y'all!

**Tadese: **I thought we were in Japan...not the Southern part of the United States.

**Kurea-Chan: **{places hands on her hips} What, I can't talk like a Southerner?

**Tadese: **{shakes head slowly} No...not really.

**Kurea-Chan: **Humph, whatever...Enjoy guys!

* * *

**Recap: Tadese pieced together that Daichi liked Kitsune.**

**-Now-  
**

"You like her!" Tadese pointed at Daichi.

Daichi glanced glanced at Tadese, then his eyes flitted to the ground. He let out a sigh. "Yeah..." He mumbled quietly.

Tadese threw his arms up over his head and randomly put sunglasses over his eyes. "I knew it!" Tadese shouted and started to dance randomly. Daichi cocked his brow as he sweat dropped. He held up his finger, as if to object, but Tadese continued to dance for another twenty seconds. Tadese slowed to a stop and took off his shades.

"_And_ I'm over it," he stated calmly.

Tadese glanced at his broken friend seriously. "It must kill you to see her with Satoshi-kun, then!" Tadese stopped and thought for a minute. "By the way, what happened to you guys?"

"We sorta got into a fight..." Daichi mumbled as he looked at the ground.

The next day, Kitsune triumphantly held up her and Satoshi's science lab. It read "A+".

Kitsune looked happily over at Satoshi. "We got an A plus!" she squealed as she set the paper down.

"Great!" Satoshi smiled back. _Good grades aren't the only thing I'm getting out of her, _Satoshi secretly smirked, _She thinks I like her, _and _she hates Daichi! Can this get any more perfect?_

Satoshi looked over at Kitsune and smiled one of his infamous flirty smiles. "You doing anything tonight, Kitsune-chan?" he asked.

"No, why?" she asked, slightly growing excited.

"I'm going to a party tonight," he responded smoothly. "Wanna come?"

"Ok!" Kitsune smiled sweetly.

The bell rang, and Satoshi winked at Kitsune as she left. After she was ahead of him, he rolled his eyes.

Kitsune, heart fluttering, almost skipped down the hallway to her dorm. She pushed open the door and announced. "I'm going to Satoshi's party tonight!"

Yuki smiled. "That's cool! Tadese-kun and I are going to go ice skating later," Yuki looked at Kitsune as if she was supposed to remember something. "Oh yeah! Daichi-kun is going to that party, too."

"Oh _great_!" Kitsune grunted.

Yuki stood there, confused. "I thought that you liked him...?"

Kitsune sighed and closed her eyes. "We got into a little fight."

"Oh..." Yuki responded emotionlessly. _That's why they've been acting so weird lately!_

Yuki looked at Kitsune as she twirled around in her dress and giggled. Yuki sighed and wished that they would find away to somehow make up. To be honest, Yuki thought that Kitsune and Daichi were quite adorable together, and for some strange reason, she thought that Satoshi was trying to purposely break her and Daichi's friendship.

Later, Kitsune walked into room dance hall on the other side of the school. She swerved her way through the crowd until she spotted the familiar brown haired boy.

"Hey Satoshi-kun!" Kitsune called her greeting to him.

He turned his head and smiled at the ginger haired girl. "Hey! Glad you could make it Kitsune-chan!" He walked over to her and gave her a small kiss on the cheek.

Kitsune blushed and then looked around. She caught sight of a familiar, tall shape. And she knew who it was.

_Oh no, Daichi's here,_ she inwardly groaned.

Satoshi smirked behind her. _Well, time to break it to her, I guess, _Satoshi decided.

"Hey Kitsune-chan?" He tapped her shoulder and she turned to face him.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Well, you know how we've kinda been going out for a little while?" he asked her as he raised his eye brow.

Kitsune nodded. "Yeah...?"

"I'm done using you."

Kitsune's eyes widened as another girl came up beside Satoshi, and they fell into a long, passionate kiss. Kitsune felt tears sting the corners of her eyes, causing her vision to blur.

"W-what?" she squeaked.

They finally broke apart, and with a final, devious smirk at Kitsune, Satoshi and the other girl left.

_He was..._using _me?! _Kitsune screeched inside her head. _Daichi was right, I should've listened-Oh no...Daichi! I have to apologize!_

Kitsune stood frozen, tears rolling down her face. She squeezed her eyes shut andthan opened them wide as she ran out of the dance hall. Kitsune ran right past Daichi, and he looked after her in surprise.

"Kitsune!" he called to her, but she didn't hear him.

Kitsune ran down the hallway, tears choking her. She stumbled into her dorm and changed into sweat pants and a t-shirt. She took her hair down and fell back on her bed, finally letting out shouts of despair. Tears rolled down her face and she turned over on her side.

"Daichi-kun was right!" she cried to herself. "I should've listened..."

The door opened and in walked a bubbly Yuki and Tadese.

"Hey we're back!" Yuki stopped mid-step as she glanced at Kitsune on her side. "Oh my God, what happened?!"

Kitsune cradled her face in her hands. "I don't wanna talk about it."

Yuki furrowed her brow. "C'mon, it's ok..."

Kitsune threw her head back, tears rolling down her cheeks. "I _said _I don't want talk about it!" she yelled.

"I'm here for you, Kitsune-chan," Yuki whispered gently as she sat down beside her.

Kitsune reluctantly looked up at her best friend, then quickly glanced away. "Satoshi-kun was...he was using me!" Kitsune squeezed her eyes shut again, and choked on her tears.

"Oh no..." Yuki knew something was up with Satoshi! If only she had confronted him...

"And I can't think of a way to tell Daichi-kun that I'm sorry," Kitsune sighed heavily.

"I'm sure you'll think of something, Kitsune-chan! You always do!" Yuki encouraged her.

Yuki turned around to face Tadese, only to find that he wasn't there. "Uh..where'd Tadese-kun go?"

Tadese walked into his dorm and almost tackled Daichi. "Daichi-sempai! Kitsune-chan's a wreck!"

Daichi turned to face him, wide-eyed. "A wreck? Was she crying?"

"Yeah; hysterically," Tadese nodded.

Daichi sighed. "Poor Kitsune-chan..."

Speaking of Kitsune, we now see her in her dorm, sucked into a volume of "Soul Eater". She pushed her glasses farther on the bridge of her nose. Yuki looked down at her and sighed.

"Really? _This _is how you brainstorm?" Yuki cocked her brow. "Ny watching and reading 'Soul Eater'?"

Kitsune put down the manga and looked up at Yuki. "Reading helps me think...and besides, I got an idea." Kitsune walked over to her bed and pulled the blankets over her. "I'm going to bed now, good night."

Yuki nodded and walked over to her bed. "Me too, good night Kitsune-chan." Yuki switched the lights off.

Kitsune tossed and turned for a few hours, then glanced at her clock. It read 12:17 a.m. She sat up and slipped on her slippers. Kitsune fumbled around for the door knob, and walked out into the still lit hallway. She walked along the hall unti lose came to the familiar door.

Kitsune slowly turned the knob and walked into the dark room. She squinted and made out Daichi's shape lying on his bed, asleep.

Kitsune's face grew hot and she gulped. _Well, I'm here now. I may as well stay..._

* * *

**Kurea-Chan: **Oooh, what's she gonna do?

**Tadese: **I don't know, Kurea-chan. What's she gonna do? {waits in anticipation}

**Kurea-Chan:** That's for me to know, and for you to find out!

**Tadese:** Aww that's no fun! Make sure to review so sheran update!


	5. Chapter 5

**Kurea-Chan: **Hey, sorry this took a bit longer than usual!

**Tadese: **Excuses, excuses, Kurea-chan!

**Kurea-Chan: **Don't make me come over there and Maka chop you! {raises book above head}

**Tadese: **{gets scared} Don't kill me, Kurea-chan! {gets on his hands and knees}

**Kurea-Chan: **{lowers book, glares at Tadese} I'll spare you...just this once, ok Tadese-kun?

* * *

**Recap: Kitsune went into Daichi's dorm late at night.**

**-Now-  
**

Kitsune's face grew hot and she gulped. _Well, I'm here now. I may as well stay..._

She hesitantly walked over to Daichi's bed and sat down. Kitsune looked down at his hand that lay limply at his side. She mustered up all her courage and tried reaching for it.

Suddenly, Daichi's hand quickly snapped out for her wrist and he shot up in his bed, glaring through the darkness at Kitsune. "What are you doinng here?! It's like one in the morning!" Daichi's voice came in a hushed, urgent whisper.

Kitsune's face flushed scarlet and she tried looking into Daichi's eyes. She quickly looked away. "I...I c-came to..." Kitsune managed to stammer.

"You came to what?" Daichi asked as he cocked an eyebrow and let go of her wrist.

"I-I came to...to-"

Kitsune flung herself into Daichi's arms, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I came to apologize!" she sputtered out at last. Kitsune hysterically cried into his chest. "You were right about Satoshi-kun! I-I'm sorry!"

Daichi looked down at the sobbing Kitsune hanging around his neck in surprise. He felt his face grow hot as he slowly wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

"It's alright, Kitsune," he replied softly. "I...I forgive you."

**{...}**

The next morning, Kitsune blinked open her eyes. She felt something resting gently around her waist. Kitsune sat up and grabbed her glasses that were sitting on the nightstand beside the bed. She turned her head and she practically almost fell over.

Lying next to her was Daichi.

Kitsune let out a small squeal of surprise as Daichi shifted again.

Over in Yuki's room, Yuki got up out of bed and into Kitsune's part of the dorm. She put on a bright smile as she poked her head into her room.

"Good morning Kitsune-" Yuki opened her eyes and realized Kitsune wasn't in her bed. She slowly walked in and looked around. "Kitsune?"

Yuki stood up on Kitsune's bed. "Kitsune-chan?" After no response, she climbed down from the bed, and looked beneath it. "_Hello_?" After no response, yet again, Yuki got up and looked behind a bookcase. "Kitsune-chan! Where are you?!"

Yuki stood up straight and began to flip out. "She's gone!"

Kitsune looked down at Daichi as he turned onto his side. _What am I going to do if he wakes up?! _Kitsune thought, distraught.

Daichi's eye slowly blinked open and he gazed up at Kitsune. "Kitsune?"

Kitsune squeezed her eyes shut. Oh, how she longed to disappear at that moment. She felt her face begin to ignite in invisible flames.

Daichi jolted upwards into a sitting position as he realized that Kitsune was next to him. In his bed. "W-wait...K-Kitsune?!"

Kitsune quickly stood up. "I'm s-so sorry, Daichi-kun! I...I didn't mean to...um..." Kitsune backed away a bit. She looked at Daichi one last time before turning and bolting out of the room.

Daichi ran his hand through his hair after Kitsune left. "What just happened?" he muttered to himself.

Kitsune ran down the hallway and into her dorm. She slammed the door behind her and leaned against the door. Kitsune panted and slid down to the floor. She pushed her glasses further onto her face. Her subconscious got the best of her and she began to day dream about Daichi.

Yuki shook Kitsune by the shoulders to wake her up from her day dreaming. "Kitsune-chan!" Yuki screamed into her face.

"Huh? What?!" Kitsune realized Yuki was standing in front of her.

"I _said_, where have you _been_?!" Yuki shouted again.

Kitsune gulped and blushed about ten different shades of red. "I fell asleep at Daichi-kun's...and when I woke up, I was laying next to him."

Yuki gaped. "Holy crap!"

"I know!" Kitsune squeezed her eyes shut and blushed fiercely.

**{...}**

Kitsune leaned on her hands, her face liting up in different shades of red. She was, once again, daydreaming about Daichi. Kitsune let out an exaggerated sigh with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Kitsune-chan, are you alive?" Yuki deadpanned.

"Huh? What happened?" Kitsune asked as she shook her head.

Yuki smirked and let out a small laugh. "While you we're daydreaming, Daichi-kun asked you out."

"Oh my gosh! R-really?" Kitsune squealed.

"Yes, really!" Yuki smiled.

Kitsune squealed again, almost jumping up and down. Yuki put her hands on Kitsune's shoulders to stop her from falling over. Yuki shook her head playfully and brought Kitsune to their dorm. Yuki sat Kitsune down, and smiled.

"You better get ready," Yuki smiled again as Kitsune nearly jumped up to her feet, and walked over to her closet.

Kitsune twirled around after she got redressed, taking down her usual ponytail.

There was a knock at their dorm door. Kitsune smiled and opened the door to reveal Daichi standing behind it. He gave her a small, but warm smile as he greeted her.

"Hey, ready to go?" he asked her.

Kitsune nodded and smiled in response. She turned to wave goodbye to Yuki.

"Have her back by ten!" Yuki joked as she pointed at Daichi.

Kitsune and Daichi continued to walk out of the building. They weren't going any where in particular, so they just ended up walking around and just enjoying the company of each other.

_I don't think I just like him, _Kitsune thought as she felt her face turn red. _I think ai love him._

* * *

**Kurea-Chan: **Aw! You hear that Daich-kun?! She loves you!

**Daichi: **{awkwardly silent}

**Tadese: **I don't think he can hear you...

**Kurea-Chan: **Anyways...hoped you enjoyed!


End file.
